Rational Delusions
by Rhetta
Summary: What was going through Mulder's head on the drive to Scully's apartment at the beginning of 'Ascension'?


TITLE: Rational Delusions (1 of 1)  
AUTHOR: Rhetta  
RATING: G   
CLASSIFICATION: Vignette  
DISTRIBUTION: Anywhere, just let me know.  
FEEDBACK: rhoannan@home.com   
SPOILERS: 'Duane Barry' and the first part of 'Ascension'  
DISCLAIMER: Mulder, Scully, and The X-Files don't belong   
to me. You're thinking of Chris Carter, 1013, and Fox.   
But hey, I'm flattered you thought they did. I'm just   
borrowing them for a little while. I'll return them. Really.   
Well...maybe not Mulder. g  
SUMMARY: What was going through Mulder's head on the   
drive to Scully's apartment at the beginning of 'Ascension'?  
  
  
**********  
  
She was okay. She was an FBI agent. Trained for any kind   
of situation. She knew how to take care of herself. She   
probably even had her gun on whoever had startled her right   
now. Well, it had been more than startled.   
  
The noises he'd heard had sounded more dramatic than that.   
And the fear in her voice. "Mulder, I need your help!"   
  
He shuddered.   
  
He was positive his heart had stopped for a moment when   
he'd heard that. Of course now it seemed to be beating   
faster the closer he got to her apartment. He stepped on   
the gas and sped through the next intersection.   
  
The sound of car horns vaguely reminded him that it had   
been on a red light.   
  
Not that it had mattered.  
  
She was okay. She'd be in her apartment waiting for him,   
smiling sheepishly at overreacting on his machine. He   
smiled to himself. She always hated it when she got   
emotional in front of others. Especially him.   
  
She might even have a scientific explanation for her   
outburst ready when he got there. It always amazed him   
how she could rattle off those complicated rationalizations   
without a moments hesitation as if she'd only then plucked   
them out of thin air. Whoever had coined the phrase `smart   
is sexy' definitely knew what they were talking about.   
  
Not that he thought of Scully that way.   
  
She was his partner not his...well, they were just friends.  
  
That was all.   
  
Good friends.   
  
And she had called his name. "Mulder, I need your help!"   
He swerved around a slow moving car and sped back up. He   
was having trouble catching his breath and his heart was   
about to burst out of his chest. He took a deep breath   
and tightened his already vise-like grip on the steering   
wheel.  
  
She was okay. He knew it. She might even be outside her   
apartment tapping her foot impatiently. "Nice to see you   
Mulder. Glad you hurried." Then she'd give him 'the look.'   
Although he'd never admit it to her, or anyone for that   
matter, he loved that look. In fact, there were times when   
he would say things even he thought was `out there' just to   
see it. The look was special. It was reserved for him   
alone and even though it always meant she thought his   
current theory was insane he still got a little thrill   
every time he saw it. That and her "Mulder's it's me" over   
his cell.   
  
Which, now that it occurred to him, brought up another   
disturbing thought.   
  
Why hadn't she called him to let him know she was okay?   
That it had all been a false alarm. He glanced over at his   
cellphone. It was on. If she had called he would have   
gotten it. If she could have called.   
  
He turned the corner faster than he realized and skidded   
over into the other lane. Fortunately it was empty at the   
time. The sight that greeted him as he pulled onto her   
street sent a shiver of alarm down his spine. Directly   
ahead was two police cars and what sounded like a helicopter  
was hovering up above. Also, there was a large group of   
plainclothes and uniformed police gathered around her   
apartment building. It was a lot more activity than there   
should have been for a simple arrest. He felt another   
shiver, stronger this time, and his heart was beating so   
loud he was sure it could be heard by passersby.  
  
But she was okay. She had probably called them to pick up   
whoever was there. Since she was a Federal Agent they   
probably overreacted. She was obviously inside answering   
a few questions. That's why he didn't see her out front.   
She was in there giving them a full account. That was it.   
He pulled as close to the building as he could get and   
turned off the engine. "Mulder, I need your help!"   
For some reason his fingers weren't functioning properly.   
It took him forever to unlock his seatbelt and clamber out   
the door.   
  
If he could only get the sound of her voice out of his   
head he might be able to believe what he'd been thinking.   
The alternative has too painful. Too horrifying. He let   
out a ragged breath. He couldn't think that. Not and make   
it to her door under his own power. And the sooner he got   
there the sooner Scully could tell him everything was fine.   
He began to walk towards her front door as quickly as his   
unsteady legs would let him, lifting the police tape and   
pulling out his ID as he went.   
  
She'd be okay. She had to be.  
  
  



End file.
